


Green eyes and Blue eyes.

by TheRedHairFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Niall is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHairFangirl/pseuds/TheRedHairFangirl
Summary: Harry is a junior in a new high school and has a crush on a senior. He is certain nothing will ever happen. Turns out it will.With a Junior Harry, a Senior Louis and a Best Friend Niall.





	Green eyes and Blue eyes.

High school. Harry dared to believe it wouldn’t be as bad as middle school was. Boy was he wrong. 

Beside his timetable being horrible and his classes boring as can be, he struggled not having friends. As his mother got mutated across the country, he had followed her, of course. 

It was hard to leave behind his best friend, Niall, though. They had known each other since childhood, and the boy was probably the only person that understood Harry without a word, like they were reading each other’s minds. Even though they had each other’s backs, Harry had a hard time in middle school, feeling like he didn’t belong in this system. Sucking at barely everything, struggling with everything except maybe words, as he excelled in English. He studied hard the other classes helped by Niall, in order to pass, but it was hard and it was always just barely enough. So he hoped high school would get him to feel less like shit. And without Niall helping him, he was so scared he couldn’t keep it going.

Harry felt lonely. 

The first two weeks he sat alone every day, tried to focus on classes, and scared to talk to ask questions to the teacher despite him not understanding everything. He looked over at his classmates, seeing them all getting it, and felt even more shitty. He’d eaten lunch alone at the cafeteria, nose in his favourite book, avoiding the world. Heading home, he would smile and pretend everything was great when his mother asked, and get upstairs either to try his hardest to study, or get lost in music to forget his loneliness. 

He got news from Niall every now and then, but it was not the same. Niall got new friends at his own high school, and was still Harry’s best friend, but it was not the same. He would have him on the phone, pep talking him, laughing, warming Harry’s heart and making him feel less lonely, but it was not the same.

It was middle of October when he first noticed _him_. He was clearly a senior, and a popular one, considering the people always surrounding him. Both girls and boys, always following his steps like he was god or something. Harry first understood why the very first time he saw him smile. When he did, little wrinkles took places at the corner of his piercing blue eyes. He had the face of a baby, but he was seemingly acting like a grown up. And god was he beautiful. Probably the most beautiful man Harry ever laid eyes on. He couldn’t understand why it took him this long to notice him when now he was the only one he could see in the crowded school.  
He became obsessed. He started to look at the boy as much as he could without being seen. At the cafeteria, he sat near him to hear his voice, to get his laugh inside his brain, to pretend he was with him, even if he didn’t even know his name. 

He learnt it the week after he first saw him smile : Louis.

Harry started imagining what Louis was like in everyday life. He was probably a really good student. He had brothers, maybe sisters too. Both parents. Happy kid, always. Very nice, that’s why popular. Maybe loving Sciences more than English. Always, always smiling. The sun shining right in the middle of the cloudy sky. 

Harry knew Louis was no guy for him. That’s why he never dared to go on and talk to him. Weeks passed, and Harry’s grades got really, really bad. Mostly because Louis was all the Junior could think about, all he could talk about, and Niall was truly tired of it.

“Oh my god, just go get him already! What’s the worst thing that could happen anyway?” he screamed over the phone one night, desperate.

Harry could clearly picture his friend in his room, slapping his forehead because he couldn't slap Harry instead.

“Uh, I don’t know, I could literally faint or die in front of him?” Harry said, seriously.  
“Such a dramatic lad, you’ve always been.”  
“Me? I don’t know what you’re talking ab-”  
“Tell ya what,” Niall interrupted him, “ya go talk to him or I come all the way here to do it for ya.”  
“You’d do that?” Harry asked, hopeful.  
“Idiot. Fucking, dumbass, idiotic friend. You stupid, get your ass there or I swear I won’t talk to ya for a whole week.”  
“No, you wouldn’t.” Harry stated, though uncertain. “You can’t, Ni. I can’t, I won’t survive without you.”

He didn’t care if he looked desperate, because Niall was used to it. Also, he was his only friend and as he felt so lonely these days, not having him around he would literally go out of his mind. 

“Then ya know what you got ‘ta do. Next time we text, it’s ya, telling me all about it. Or else, I swear I won’t reply and you’re on your own. Good night, Cyrano.”

Harry had no time to answer than his best friend had hung up. He rolled his eyes after the surname used, and would have been offended if it was a physic matter, but he knew as he nevertheless touched his nose, smiling, that it was about how he wouldn’t dare to go and talk to Louis. 

Just talk. That’s all Niall asked for. Harry could do talk, right? Yes, he could. He definitely could.

He couldn’t. 

During lunch break, the following day, he’d eaten the fastest he ever did, leaving the cafeteria before Louis and his group even got in. He wanted an excuse to give to Niall. He wanted to say he didn’t see him the whole day, by a misfortunate turn of events. And until then it had worked. He stayed in class during morning break, and he was heading to the library after lunch, where he knew Louis wouldn’t be here since he had to go to the cafeteria. Because yes, he was the creepy type to have memorized Louis’ timetable in order to see him – or not, as it was the plan today. 

He stopped by his locker to pick some books up, he wanted to try understanding his math class of the morning, and in fact it was more to really focus on something else than Louis for once, and headed to the library, looking at his feet. On his way, he got knocked over by someone, and all his books fell on the floor. He raised his head and froze, noticing the blue eyes he’s been spending hours dreaming about. He couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe. 

It was Thursday, Louis had lunch at one. Why the hell was he here? Thank god, at least he was alone for once. Harry knelt and silently started to grab all his books, while Louis got down at the same time. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching my steps. You okay?”

His voice. He was talking to him for once, Harry wasn’t eave dropping. He nodded, still not looking at him or else he would definitely explode.  
They finally got up and Louis put the junior’s books back in his arms, the most beautiful smile on his face, though Harry couldn’t look up.

“You’re sure you’re okay, pal?”

Louis tried to meet Harry’s eyes, and when they did, Harry stopped breathing once again. Those piercing blue balls, staring into his soul, he could have started to cry if it wasn’t for his body completely non-responding to his will.

“You’re a junior, right? Harold, or something?”  
“Harry” he barely was able to say, his heart beating so fast.  
“Harry, sorry.”

He couldn’t believe his name had been pronounced by him. He couldn’t believe he knew who he was. 

“I’ve noticed you, always around.”

This time, Harry felt like screaming. He’d noticed him. Louis’ smile got cocky, and he gently fist bombed Harry’s left arm, who was still not moving, scared everything would fade and turn real.

“I like it though it could be creepy. I like your eyes.”

 _“You like my eyes? I’m obsessed with yours!”_ Harry thought, unable to speak a word though his mind was screaming.

“We should hang out some time.”

Was he serious? Was it real? Was it in Harry’s imagination again?

“Did you… Really?” he breathed out, trying so hard not to pinch himself.  
“Yeah, really.”

Louis smile was not cocky anymore, but reflected some kind of insecurity all of the sudden. How could he be insecure right now? Harry felt like falling on the floor crying. And no, it was not an exaggeration, he was really, really feeling like crying.

“You seem nice. And I don’t bite.” Louis shrugged.

Maybe he didn’t, but he sure was straight forward and Harry didn’t expect any of this to happen.

“Don’t worry about people around me, if that’s why you didn’t come to me. I’m free as a bird. And it would be just the two of us. If you want it, of course.”  
“But I’m… You’re…”

Louis lost his smile and Harry got mad at himself for that, because Louis should never stop smiling. The blue-eyed got his head down, looking at his hands, suddenly looking far younger than he actually was. And Harry felt his heart drop into his chest, so hard. Even with his head down, his smile erased and his eyes not looking at Harry anymore, Louis still got his voice.

“Look, I thought you wanted it and I just felt like letting you know I did too. Now if I misunderstood anything, that’s fine, I’m sorry I –”  
“No!” Harry almost screamed without control. 

He couldn’t let his chance go away. Not when Louis was clearly easing everything for him. He looked at Harry again, his beautiful smile back, and Harry could have sword there were now sparkles in his eyes.

“You’re sure?”  
“I’m sure. I’m positively sure at two thousand percent.”  
“Technically, you can’t be surer than a hundred, but I’ll take it.”

Harry shrugged, a stupid smile now spreading on his own face. He couldn’t believe he was currently speaking with the guy of his dream, and that he asked him on a date. It was a date, right? Was it?  
Louis probably read Harry’s mind, as he started talking again.

“Alright. Tomorrow night I tutor some kid at seven, but we can go out after? Like go to the movies or something?”  
“I’m… Yes? Yes.”

Harry tried to act cool, but inside he was jumping all around. It was definitely a date. Just the two of them. Alone.

“Alright. That’s a date then. I can’t wait.”

Louis pated Harry’s shoulder, a sincere look on his face. If the whole thing was a joke, he was the best actor Harry ever met.

“Are you even real?”

Harry couldn’t have kept it to himself, even though he was terrified he was looking insane. Louis stayed silent a solid ten seconds, a weird look of surprise on his face. 

“Am I?” he finally asked, smiling. “What about you, Green eyes?” he giggled. “I’m very real, and this is serious. I really want to know you.”

It was weird, how Harry felt like wholeheartedly trusting a guy he knew nothing about and could simply be playing with him. It could be a bet. It could be that he was just bored, and Harry happen to be on his way. It could be anything. It just couldn’t be real, right? It wasn’t a damn movie, Harry couldn’t have a guy like Louis. Not in this world.

“I might even have skipped lunch to run into you right now, but don’t say a word to anyone or else I’m ruined. Unless we end up together, then I’ll have no shame to tell the world about it.” Louis whispered.

In order that Harry understood, he had bend over his shoulder to speak really close of his ear, and once again, Harry felt his body go weak. Louis was a real flirter, that was for sure. Even if Harry got no experience in this, it clearly was flirting, wasn’t it? Could it be that Louis really fancied him? Harry couldn’t believe it.

“Maybe I’m going to need your phone number now, may I ask for it?”  
“You just did.” Harry answered, a weird confidence suddenly grabbing him.  
“Nice one, Green eyes.” Louis laughed. “Or maybe I could give you mine?”

Harry moved all his books in his left arm in order to free his right hand and pick his phone up from his coat’s pocket. Without a word, he typed his code and gave his device to the senior, keeping himself from jumping around about what was currently happening. Louis got his number in in no time and gave it back to the green-eyed, taking the time to touch his hand by doing it, giving Harry an electric feeling running straight to his heart. Yes, like in the movies.

“See you tomorrow then? Text me.” Louis insisted.

Harry had lost again his ability to speak and just nodded, with his smile so wide it made Louis laughed again. He seemed to hesitate for a second, fisting his hand into his own palm, then fists bombed Harry’s arm again and finally left, Harry feeling like they both wanted more than this little touch. Or maybe it was just Harry.  
He stared at his phone for a minute, looking at the screen Louis had just touched. He gave him his number. It was all in Harry’s hands now.  
And so he obviously freaked out for the rest of the day.

He left at three and as soon as he headed home, he phoned Niall, who he knew ended school early as well. His best friend picked up in no time, only to start, with a neutral voice.

“I hope you got yourself a boyfriend, Harry, or else no best friend for a week, I’ve warned ya.”

Harry wasn’t in the mood to fight, and he was sure Niall couldn’t keep his promise not to talk to him for this long, yet he was happy he could tell him he did it.

“Well, about that, Ni…”  
“Don’t tell me ya didn’t go because I swear I’m gonna scream and ya know I’m loud.”

Harry slightly laughed, knowing very well how loud Niall could get. 

“You can get loud, but for the right reason, Ni. I did talk to him.”  
“No way!”

Niall started screaming so loud, Harry had to move the phone away from his ear until his best friend finally calmed down.

“Wait! Are you lying to keep me talking to you?”

Harry pictured his friend suddenly stopped in his movement, with his brows knitted, being fully suspicious.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Harry said, half laughing. “I’m dead serious, Ni. It didn’t happen as you wished, I didn’t really go to him, but… He came to me, actually.”  
“I love this guy already.” Niall stated, and Harry’s heart warmed inside his chest.  
“Yeah. Me too.”  
“Wow wow wow, calm down there.” Niall snapped back, knowing fully by his tone Harry was being serious. Not that himself wasn’t, but he didn’t want his friend to go too crazy, too fast. “What happened exactly?”

Harry told him everything, trying to be the most precise possible, hoping Niall would confirm Harry was not crazy and it really happened, that Louis was really flirting with him, even if Niall wasn’t actually here to witness it and it would obviously be biased anyway.  
His friend listened to him without saying a word, and waited a few seconds before speaking again, as he was thinking about what to say.

“Alright. This is weird though.”  
“What?”  
“A senior? Noticing a junior? This very particular senior, the popular one? That’s weird, lad.”  
“Do you think so?”

Harry was terrified of this, because he felt exactly like this at the very first moment Louis had said it to him. How in the world would Louis, the popular senior, be interested in him, the little insignificant junior?

“I’m sorry Harry, but I think you might need to slow down a bit.”  
“I’m… Should I not send him a text then? Should I cancel our date? He did say it was a date, Ni, and I promised you the look on his eyes was sincere, it wasn’t like, a joke or a bet or something, ya know? And I… Ni, I really want to go, like… I want what must happen to happen. And if I get hurt, I’ll get over it.”  
“No you won’t.” Niall sighed, knowing full well he was right.  
“Then I won’t.” Harry shrugged, a fatalist tone in his voice. “That’s okay, he’s worth it.”  
“How do you know that?”

Harry fell silent for a little moment, thinking about what he had felt in his body while encountering Louis earlier. Immediately, his body felt weak again, and a shiver went up his spine. He cleared his throat, and made sure his sentence was going to make sense.

“His eyes, Niall. His eyes couldn’t lie, I promise you.” He finally said, with a steady voice.  
“Maybe he’s a good actor?”  
“I thought about it. But he can’t be. I want to believe it was true. Shit Ni, I have his fucking number in my phone!”

Harry let out a laugh and got the palm of his free hand to his forehead, barely realizing what it meant.

“Alright. Then do what you feel like doing, pal.” Niall said in a nice, calm tone. “I’m here if you need me. Just… Be careful. Be super careful, if you know what I mean.”

Harry felt his cheeks turn red, as he did know what Niall meant. He got the tip of his fingers to his eyes and sighed, half laughing.

“I’m sorry Haz’, I have to go. You keep me in touch, right?”

Harry agreed, and they hung up. He stayed in the middle of his room, looking at the empty space. He felt like this day had been a complete part of his imagination and had to check his phone again to make sure it still had Louis’ number in it.

He barely slept the night after, and was almost late for school on the morning. He rushed to get ready and was in classes right on time but couldn’t focus on anything. Nothing new, though. The day got by so slowly he felt like screaming, and yet when lunch time came he once again rushed out of the cafeteria, terrified he would meet Louis who would definitely tell him he dreamed of everything and their date wasn’t a real thing. Or that it was some joke.  
He barely made it through the day, and when he got home at six, he spent twenty minutes going back a fort in his room with his phone in his hand, wondering if he should or really shouldn’t send him a text.  
He let a big sigh out, and before he changed his mind once more, he typed a quite text, checked it and hit ‘send’.

_“Hey there, it’s Harry. I hope you know who I am or else it’s really weird and I’m sorry. I hadn’t had the time to text you earlier. Is our movie night still on the table? X”_

Harry stared at the screen for a solid ten seconds until it turned black, hoping for Louis immediate response. He got the time to regret his message and to insult himself a thousand time for being so stupid until Louis finally did send an answer, fifteen minutes later.

_“Oi Green eyes! I was starting to think you might standing me up and was feeling sad I must say :(  
Of course movie night’s still on the table, picking you up at 8:00 if that’s okay?”_

Harry wanted to wait at least as long as Louis did before answering, but he barely kept himself for five whole minutes, because he was really, really excited.

_“I’m sorry I worried you, I don’t want you to be sad, like ever. I like your smile.  
Fine by me. See you then x”_

Harry found it oddly easier to flirt, or at least to try, in text messages than in front of him, surely because his eyes couldn’t keep him off tracks.

_“I can’t wait”_

A stupid smile got on Harry’s lips as he read Louis’ last message. He couldn’t wait either. He was going to live his proper first date, with a guy he spent hours dreaming about, and god knows he was still having trouble believing it.

The hours flew by, and Harry had huge trouble to get ready. It might have seemed no big deal, but to him it was a huge one and he couldn’t decide on what to wear. He felt so stupid, yet he didn’t want to mess everything up.  
When Louis rang his bell, Harry was glad his mother was not here to answer. He ran down the stairs and let a deep sigh out before opening the door. Louis was there. Of course. It was really happening.

“Oi, Green eyes. Ready?”  
“Ready.”

And he was off to one of the best night of his life, that was for sure.

Before the movie, they stopped at the fast-food next door, and sat at a remoted table to be alone and learn to know each other.

“So, you’re an only child.”  
“I am. But I know by best friend, Niall, since childhood, he’s like a brother to me. What about you?”  
“I’ve got four sisters, all younger.”

Harry was wrong then, when he imagined Louis’ life. He didn’t have any brother.

“That must be something.” He laughed, imagining how big brother Louis would be.  
“I’m a pain in the ass, but they are too.” Louis shrugged with a cocky smile again. “I love them, tho. Lottie even helps me out with my sciences papers, she’s a smartass in that area.”  
“I would have loved to have a sister.” Harry confessed, his head suddenly down in his fries. He smiled a little and shrugged, thinking. “Maybe she could have inherited my mother’s skills in studies and helped me out.”  
“You have trouble studying?” Louis asked, frowning.  
“I do, yes. Not really proud of it, as you can imagine, but I’m obviously not a very good student.”  
“But I’ve seen you work at the library during periods and even after school?”  
“I try, I guess. I keep trying for my mother, and for Niall. But I’m not that good. I’ll never be, I guess. But that’s fine.”

Harry couldn’t lift his head as he refused to see the look on Louis’ face. The senior hesitated for a few seconds, then brought his hand a bit closer to Harry’s, without touching it, just for him to have it in vision.

“You know, I could help you. I tutor kids on evenings.”

Harry felt his heart fall in his chest. He said kids. A reminder he was younger than Louis.

“I’m sorry Louis, I’m not a kid, even if I do have the brain of a seven-years-old.” 

His tone was harder than he planned, but he was starting to believe Louis was taking pity on him, and he hated it.

“What? I’m not… What?” said Louis, surprised. “Harry, look at me.”

Harry would not obey and kept his head down, except Louis finally decided to frankly put his hand on Harry’s, and said with a warm tone.

“Green eyes, please.”

And there he was, unable to keep longer his head down. It was his voice, his touch, and this surname that made him lift his head again to meet Louis’ blue eyes.

“I was just saying that if you needed help, I’m here. I don’t see you as one of those kids. They literally are seven years old. You’re not.”

Harry hesitated, not sure if he could believe it. Maybe Louis was just trying to reassure him in order to make money by getting to tutor him. Though he wanted to believe Louis was not that style, he had no idea who he really was. As Harry wasn’t saying anything, Louis shyly smiled and it was his time to bow his head.

“Maybe I’m trying too hard for a chance to see you more, am I?”

He dared to look up again and met Harry’s eyes again. His smile got bigger and surer when Harry moved his hand to intertwine their fingers, and never felt more confident than in this instant, when he finally spoke again, lost into observing him.

“You don’t have to try so hard, but I don’t need a tutor. I need…” he paused, finally hesitating. But when he saw Louis smile even wider, the wrinkles near his eyes forming, he found his words back and said: “I need Blue Eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché as fuck, but I wanted something fluffy, so fluffy and impossible and cliché it is.  
> Hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm French. Doing my best, though.  
> Thank you for being here.  
> S.


End file.
